


Unexpected

by GreenSorceress



Series: Joe and Cisco A/B/O [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of knotting, Omega Cisco, PWP, Self-Lubrication, alpha joe, like half a sentence, very brief mention of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/pseuds/GreenSorceress
Summary: While driving back from Starling City, Cisco unexpectedly goes into heat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look at this! An unpopular trope for a microscopic pairing in a tiny fandom! 
> 
> This follows the general rules of alpha/beta/omega dynamics. Omegas get heats, they trigger alpha ruts, knotting means bonding, marking means claiming, etc.

The ride back to Central City from Starling had felt a little tense. Yes, they had just discovered a body at the crash site that was likely the real Harrison Wells, which meant that Joe’s suspicions were correct and everyone they knew could be in danger; that would make anyone tense. But beyond that, there was a heaviness in the air that Joe couldn’t place.

In the passenger seat Cisco couldn’t stop fidgeting; that in itself wasn’t unusual as the boy seemed to radiate endless energy, but this was different. He fidgeted like he was uncomfortable, and twice he had asked Joe to turn up the air conditioner.

“Are you ok? Do you want me to stop at the next rest area?” Joe asked, himself beginning to feel a little restless.

“No, I’m alright, just feel a little warm,” Cisco breathed, as if trying to cool himself off by merely exhaling.

“It’s no trouble to stop, really,” Joe insisted. His alpha instincts were telling him to take care of the young boy, to aid him in any way he could.

“No! Sorry, let’s just get back as soon as possible,” Cisco replied breathlessly.

Joe observed him as best he could while still focusing on the road. There was a fine sheen of sweat covering his brow, his cheeks were rosy and his lips were reddened from biting. If Joe didn’t know better he would have thought Cisco was going into heat, but as far as he knew Cisco was a beta. He’d never seen any signs or symptoms of Cisco being an omega, and he was fairly certain there was no way the boy was an alpha; he had to be a beta, and betas didn’t have heats or ruts.

Whatever it was, Cisco was in a fair amount of discomfort so Joe stepped on the gas just a little more. He didn’t normally speed off the clock, but reasoned that this could be considered a special circumstance. After all, his passenger could be ill.

For the rest of the drive Joe began to notice a change in himself as well. He also felt warm despite the air conditioning being on full blast. The closer they got to Central City the more restless he became, like he wanted to get out of the car and run the rest of the way to his house. And when Cisco made a small noise akin to a whine Joe found himself white knuckling the steering wheel to keep from reaching over to stroke the boy’s heated skin.

“You…uh, want me to drop you off at your place?” He asked as they drove into the city.

Cisco shook his head quickly. “N-no, I live on the other side of town, close to the labs, it’s…too far. Can I…can I go to your place for a while?” He was sweaty and panting at this point, tugging at the seatbelt like it was choking him.

“Yeah, of course,” Joe took the next exit which led to his neighborhood and they were at his place in less than five minutes.

As he opened the front door and stood to the side for the boy to enter first, Joe caught a foreign scent that made his breath hitch. It was omega, no doubt, warm and earthy like cinnamon and cardamom, and it gave him chills.

Before he could stop himself, Joe stepped inside the door behind Cisco and wrapped an arm around the boy’s waist. He pushed his nose into the ebony hair and inhaled deeply, suppressing a growl in his throat. The scent was definitely coming from Cisco; he was an omega, and he was heating.

“Please don’t,” Cisco whispered, a catch in his voice. He had gone rigid when Joe grabbed him and still hadn’t moved.

“Cisco, you’re an omega?” Joe murmured into his hair, hardly able to believe it, he’d never once suspected Cisco as anything other than beta. “You’ve never…”

“I take some pretty strong suppressants,” the boy admitted, finally pulling away and hugging himself as he pressed up against the closest wall. “I’m unbonded, I’m small, live in a bad neighborhood. It’s dangerous out there. Plus I don’t want to be knotted and end up raising some alpha’s babies so…I take enough suppressants to make myself appear beta. And no one hassles me.”

“Why are you heating now?” Joe dragged a hand down his face, trying to clear his mind. Cisco’s scent was everywhere, filling his nostrils with each breath, seeping into the pores of his skin.

“I forgot my meds when I packed for the roadtrip. I thought I’d be ok until we got back, but I haven’t had a heat in a long time, my body just took its chance, I guess. I couldn’t go home, the alphas in my building would smell me through the walls; I’d be knotted by dusk.” He was unconsciously rubbing his hands over his own arms, attempting to soothe himself without realizing it.

Joe couldn’t take his eyes off the small boy; it had been a long time since Cisco’s last heat, he needed to be touched. Joe’s fingers began to itch.

“You can stay here, take Iris’s room, you’ll be safe,” Joe offered, turning to lock the door.

“You’re not gonna…” Cisco asked, his voice fearful, like it was too much to hope he wouldn’t be raped.

“Take you by force? No, Cisco, I wouldn’t do that. Besides, I haven’t had a rut in years. Go on upstairs, now.”

The boy didn’t wait need to be told twice, he ran up the stairs as soon as Joe had finished talking, his short legs managing to take them two at a time.

The cop stood in the foyer for several minutes after the omega was gone, trying to catch his own breath. It’s true that he hadn’t had a rut in years, but he also hadn’t had a fresh, heating omega in his home either. A young, pretty, untouched omega who was currently rolling around on his daughter’s bed.

Joe shook his head and went to the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge and downing it in one go. It didn’t help. Cisco’s scent lingered, it seemed to follow him to the kitchen and despite the beer Joe’s mouth went dry. Opening a window to air out the scent didn’t help and he could feel his heart rate speed up, that unmistakable urge was rising inside him. The urge to claim, to mount the pretty young thing upstairs and ride him to completion.

If Cisco hadn’t gone into heat Joe never would have considered such a thing. If the heat hadn’t triggered a rut he would have left Cisco alone until it passed. But his blood was up and Joe couldn’t stop himself if he wanted to; his alpha was awake and ready to fuck.

He stalked up the stairs, following the needy, desperate scent as it grew stronger. But Cisco wasn’t in Iris’s bed, he wasn’t in Barry’s either. Joe turned and looked to the end of the hall, to the last bedroom that remained, _his_ room. A soft noise of frustration floated from the cracked door and before he knew it Joe was standing in the doorway.

Cisco was lying on his bed, stripped down to just his boxer briefs, grinding frantically against one of Joe’s pillows. His long hair had fallen into his face as he huffed and whimpered, desperately seeking relief against the fluff of the pillow.

“What are you doing in my bed, boy?” Joe rasped, pulling his own shirt up and over his head.

Yelping in surprise, Cisco rolled over onto his side, bringing the pillow with him. “I…it smelled like you in here.” He took a moment, sniffed the air and curled in on himself slightly. “You’re rutting.”

“Yeah, I’m rutting,” Joe agreed as he stepped inside the room and unbuckled his belt.

“You’re gonna mount me, aren’t you?” Cisco asked, his hips resuming their grind against the pillow, slower than before and seemingly of their own accord. “Please, just be gentle, and don’t knot me.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t knot you,” Joe promised as he pushed his trousers to the floor. “But I ain’t gonna be gentle.” The whimper his words elicited from the boy made his already hard cock throb.

He climbed onto the bed and rolled Cisco over onto his stomach. The omega went willingly, raising his hips to present himself to the alpha while his head and chest pressed against the bed. Slowly, teasingly, Joe tugged Cisco’s boxer briefs down over his surprisingly round bottom and the boy shivered in anticipation. Gently spreading open those round cheeks, Joe grinned as he took in the sight of Cisco’s dusky little hole; it was wet from his heat and twitching under the scrutiny, puckered as if begging to be kissed.

How could he resist? Joe bent his head and lapped softly at the quivering, little furl; it tasted the way Cisco smelled and it made his head swim. He licked harder, pressing the tip of his tongue into the slippery little entrance and his nose into the tender flesh just above it.

“Ah!” Cisco gasped, his whole body shuddering at the touch to his most intimate area; he spread his legs a little wider.

“You’ve never been touched here before, have you?” Joe asked, already knowing the answer.

Cisco didn’t respond, just arched his back and pushed back against the insistent tongue.

The older man delved back in, lapping at the little hole with vigor, reaching down to palm himself through his underwear as he did so. He knew he should take his time, work Cisco open with a finger or two, but the boy was so wet already…and he’d never had the pleasure of bedding a virgin omega, completely untouched and eager.

Pulling back, Joe stuffed the pillow Cisco had been grinding on under the boy’s hips and pushed off his own boxers. The omega trembled as the alpha lined himself up with his entrance and Joe reached out a hand to run down Cisco’s side, like calming a skittish horse. “It’s alright, baby, I’m going to take care of you.”

Cisco took a deep breath and Joe used the opportunity to push inside. He didn’t meet much resistance, as the small omega was plenty wet and relaxed. The boy still cried out though, likely from surprise, or the realization that he was truly being mounted by an alpha, and there was no going back from that.

As much as he wanted to take the boy roughly, slam into his heat repeatedly, Joe knew it wasn’t right for a first time, especially with someone he knew and cared about. And so he waited, holding still when he’d rather be thrusting, allowing Cisco to adjust to the new sensation, to get used to the feeling of a cock within him.

After a few moments Cisco began to whine, rocking his hips back and forth on Joe’s erection. The alpha was only too happy to oblige. He pulled back and pushed in smoothly, the way was slippery with Cisco’s arousal and Joe buried himself to the hilt, swiveling his hips against the boy’s bottom. Cisco was warm and wet and clenching, awakening desires within Joe that he had long since thought were gone forever; it was intoxicating and a little terrifying.

“Mmm, alpha…feels so good,” Cisco whined, arching his back to accept even more.

“This what you needed, little omega? Need a big, thick alpha cock to satisfy you?” Joe was surprised at his own filthy words but they seemed to be doing the trick as he felt a new wave of slick around his erection. The feel of the new wetness made Joe’s blood boil and it took everything in him not to give in to his most primal urges; mark, knot, claim.

“It’s been years, boy _, years_. I thought my rutting days were over, but you, Cisco. You smell so damn good, you _feel_ so damn good. I’m gonna take such good care of you, baby, give you what you need. No other alpha will ever dare touch you, believe that.”

Cisco was nearly sobbing his pleasure, one hand fisted in the sheets, the other furiously working his own erection. He was babbling nonsense, desperate and needy and lost in the new sensations, the pleasure he had never before let himself experience.

“Are you close, baby? Gonna come for your alpha?” Joe growled as he switched his angle and slowed down his thrusts, nudging Cisco’s prostate consistently.

The omega didn’t answer, instead crying out wordlessly as he climaxed, his release splashing onto the sheets below their bodies.

Joe grinned with smug pride and began to thrust quickly, seeking his own release in the tight warmth.

“Don’t…don’t knot me…please,” Cisco was panting, having gone limp underneath Joe, the only thing holding his hips up were the strong hands of the alpha.

Pulling out at the last second was harder than Joe would have imagined. And for a moment, he wasn’t certain he was going to, for a moment he was ready to knot Cisco, bond and claim him whether the boy wanted it or not. But at his core that wasn’t who Joe was, and he withdrew, his semen spurting onto Cisco’s back up to his shoulder blades and a deep growl erupting from his throat.

“Easy does it,” Joe murmured as he maneuvered Cisco away from the wet spot he had created, laying the boy down on his stomach. Climbing off the bed, Joe wet a washcloth in the bathroom and brought it back to clean Cisco’s back, swiping the damp cloth soothingly over his skin. The air was thick with their mingled scents but after their coupling it was calming and all Joe could think about was a much needed nap.

“Should I go?” Cisco asked quietly, pulling Joe from his thoughts.

He hadn’t realized he had been staring, transfixed by the image of Cisco well fucked and curled up in his sheets. “No, you’re staying here where it’s safe until your heat passes. And since it’s been a while since you’ve had one I’m guessing that’ll be at least a week.”

“You…won’t mind me being here?”

The question broke his heart and Joe didn’t know which was worse, that Cisco had such a low opinion of himself or that he would actually believe that Joe would mount him and throw him out so easily.

“Won’t mind? Cisco, I _want_ you here,” Joe promised as he climbed back into bed and pulled the omega into his arms, relieved when the boy came willingly. “I know this ain’t what either of us planned, but now that it’s happened…well, I wouldn’t change it.”

“Do you mean that?” Cisco didn’t look up from his place on Joe’s chest and the older man had a feeling it was a fear of rejection keeping him there.

“Wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it. Look,” Joe put a finger under Cisco’s chin and lifted until their eyes met. “Let’s take this slow, alright? Enjoy the week, and after your heat is over, if you don’t want this…then it never happened.”

“What if I do want it?” It was hardly more than a whisper, too great to hope; Joe wrapped his arms tighter around Cisco’s shoulders.

“Then you might just be stuck with me.” He dipped his head down to catch Cisco’s lips in a tender kiss, realizing it was their first and feeling guilty for it. Yes, the rut had controlled most of his actions over the past hour, but that still wasn’t an excuse for not kissing the boy before taking his virginity. It made him want to make up for the entire situation, to start over and do everything right, the way Cisco deserved.

“So…um, now what?” The omega asked, pulling Joe from his thoughts yet again. He looked so small and innocent, curled up against Joe’s chest, despite having just been ravaged.

“Well, I’m going to order us some food, and after we eat, I’m going to have you again. Only this time I’m going to do it right, nice and slow. What do you think about that?”

The brightness of Cisco’s smile put the sun to shame, and Joe felt himself grinning back just as widely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at: thegreensorceress


End file.
